phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pelagasiri Elf Enclave
The Pelagasiri Enclave is a place where the Pelagasiri reside within the city. Regarded as barbarians, the elves that come in are mostly psychically talented. Like the other elven enclaves, the place is a forest, but as it stands a light forest as the elves use natural techiniques instead of magic to grow their trees. Again, though, the elves feel that they are better than any human, so they have built an enclave where they can be themselves. The elvish village here is one in progress, but hardly any one human allows their children to go here to see what goes on (nudity, multiple wives, and public sex almost assuredly according to their customs). So, naturally, it's the quietest place in the Northeast Quadrant of the city. The Flavor of the Enclave The Enclave is probably the most avoided by regular human families. Criminals, except probably gawkers, avoid the place. If everyone else is concerned with wearing clothes and being ashamed of their naked bodies (which isn't at all possible), this is the place they avoid. Despite the fact that the elves here do wear clothes. The clothing itself is very scant, though. Although the deeper you go into the enclave, the less clothes the elves wear until you reach the heart of the section. Then everyone is naked. Becuase of this, everything is quiet in this enclave, especially at night. Despite this, in fifty years, they managed to change five acres of land into a veritable forest using natural techniques. The shamans of the race have worked hard to make the place greener than when they found it. The village itself is built around the trees and up the trees. The Elves here live in tree houses, using the trees as their foundation. Finally, there is a natural wall made of vines that have grown around the region to keep out any gawkers. Running the Enclave The Enclave isn't a place where sexually repressed adventurers go to have their adventures (unless it's all about peeping and gawking). Especially if they are planning to climb giant ivy and grapevine walls. Most adventures that take place have to do with the elves themselves. Here, they practice their culture in safety and away from prying eyes. Concentrate on the other details rather than the nakedness and use nakedness as a given part of the scenery, and not the focus of the campaign. Elf women wash what clothes there is, and put them on the line. The elvish children play with balls and dolls and play in the streets. And people gather around and share news of the day. They should be protrayed as regular people who happen to not wear any clothes and none of the shame that goes with it. Virtually everyone is unarmed except for the watch here, who are dressed in skimpy leathers and carry axes. The life in the enclave is actually staid and civilized. No one eats raw meat here, they wait until it's cooked on the fires. If trouble breaks out on the street, bystanders typically run and scream. Most elves here are skittish and afraid. It's often up to the watch and/or adventurers to remove the trouble. People of the Enclave Man on the Street Enclave Rumors Enclave Locations Despite having a reputation of being foreign and ungodly (mostly accused by the Zoarastrians), and a place of ill repute, the enclave have some interesting locations to go see. Category:Elves Category:Northeast Quadrant Category:Elf